Bored, Meeting
Team Titan Think Tank Issue 3? '"Bored, Meeting." Front cover- The team stands in heroic poses Sonne Gunn is floating some 5 foot in the air in his black Brillian armour, red energy coursing through channels in the suit. His feet and legs are glowing brighter to suspend him, as his palm is outthrust to the reader. Reb is a plain faced kid with blond spiky hair, bright white hoodie, hood up bright blue jeans white trainers and red stripes. He has a hand behind his head smiling embrassed slightly to the reader, his other hand to his side. Mr Psychic stands in his finely tailored suit of neon pink and orange, a monocle on one eye, a top hat on his head that he is tipping to the reader and leaning on a cane with the other hand. Cain is an upright, humanoid velociraptor with red scales, clad in a dark, snazzy business suit. He currently has a pair of pterodactyl wings coming out from behind him, and he hovers above the group with Gunn, reining in his movement. He is pointing with one long claw and yelling, as he has been seen doing instructing minions dozens of times before Tonic, her expression somewhat hesitant, stands towards the back with one labcoat sleeve rolled up and held by her left hand, what appears to be a wrist mounted launcher on her right pointed shakily at the reader, the light glinting off a pair of lab goggles still perched on her head. The Master of Arms stands with his arms folded, blue bandana caught by the wind (of course). Clad in a padded, armoured maroon-coloured bodysuit with the same blue bandages wrapped around his hands as seen previously, his sword hanging from his waist. Throwing daggers adorn crossed belts on his chest. He stares sternly at the reader. The Games Master is standing somewhere near the back, with plain clothes; jeans and a tshirt. About him is an aura of energy giving the illusion that his clothes are pure white. In his hand is a fireball, the fire effect wraps down his arm and round his back. The comic opens with... Narration- "Four Years Ago." Waterstone is in a briefing room, sat at a black desk, with a currently empty screen across a wall behind her "Gunn! Respond! Gunn!" she has her hands to her comms. She slams a fist on the desk. "****ing ****." She leaps out of her chair "DAVE, I need a sit-rep... now!" In front of Waterstone, a form flashes into life,? a tall man, who looks remarkably (as in drawn to look like) John Cleese, dressed in an immaculate white suit.? "I'm afraid madam, at the nanites current rate of spread, as five of the bombs appear to have been detonated in the sewers, I currently have 8.7 seconds before the DAMOCLES computer from which my AI is currently connected, will be compromised. I am currently utilising all active, uncomprised teleport beams to evacuate as many of the team before that occurs." Waterstone clenches her fists tightly and looks down at the floor.? "Did Idol give you a self-destruct?" "It is already counting down, madam. I am projecting all holograms, incidentally, to scramble all Team Titans, Planet Titan included, for aid." He salutes.? "It has been a pleasure, Director." "My name is Laura." "Very well L-"? and DAVE is gone. "Well **** Laura. Now you need a new snapppily dressed supercomputer" she says as she runs down the corridor CUT Narration- "Now." The comic cuts to Waterstone again, an older Waterstone, walking down some concrete steps, with Sonne, out of his armour, going down the steps on his crutches, with her "... you see, the whole thing about your Dad being a mutant was unknown for quite a while" Waterstone explains. "I'm learning a lot about my Dad on this journey" Sonne responds.? "It was only after the Genetic Gas's effects on him that bound him to armour that even gave him an inkling. Once he became human again, he checked himself out. And found that his genetic code had been altered. His whole ability to make machines your average engineer didn't think possible... not just genius.? In fact I think I remember him being pretty sad to find out he's technically just smart, with technological empathy, not a genius" she chuckles a little, though world-weariness is etched upon her face.? "Now your grandad and your great grandad... turns out they were also mutants. But it wasn''t unknown to them personally, it just wasn't widely known by others.? Your granpa, Francis, he didn't just make advanced computer defence systems, he directly controlled them. Found out from some declassified info from the Cold War I have the liberty of access to." "Cold war? He used endothermic weapons?" Gunn blinks. Watersone seems to ignore Gunn's misunderstanding. "After World War 2, your granpa got tired of involvement with killing. He wanted to deal with the Cold War in a different way, stop it turning to true war. So he was developing a control system for non-lethal weaponry. The sonic weapons that Prometheus Base employs are based on your Grandad's specs. You see, old Grandad's been advising your dad for a while now... or should I say, GRANDDAD..." They come to the bottom of the stairs? and a huge bunker door opens, as guards step aside. "The Generational Remote Access Nanite Datasystem ? Designed Against Demise." "Did he not think to build a chuffing lift in this place- Oh." he blinks, interrupted mid complaint. The large supercomputer at the end of the room from the end of issue 2 is there,? which in a synthetic voice says "Ah, good day, Director. And who is the handsome young lad, you bring to me? Another of your Titans?" The voice seems to come from Waterstone's comm device, the volume increased, rather than coming from the computer itself "He's not on the books yet. But he is planning to follow in his father's foosteps. This is Sonne Gunn" says Waterstone. Waterstone gestures at Sonne "... Frakking failsafes." "I'm sorry, young man?" says GRANDDAD "... I'm... er. I'm the Grandson of your creator, GRANDDAD." Sonne manages, running his hands through ? his short hair. "Frakking flipswitch failsafes, this is heavy G's, Mrs. Waterstone." "Actual my boy, you're MY grandson. Francis Gunn, embedded consciousness within his own creation, at your service. Its good to see that Tommy finally managed to leave his toys for a moment and get himself a woman, and a young son as well. It will be my pleasure, to get to know you, lad." "... -... Grandad?" he says with muted wonder. "... you're inside those... magnetic tapes?!" "Actually, I'm more directed by the magnetic tapes, and such. I exist inside radio waves. I can inhabit any transmitter of that medium by my choice. Which is why you are hearing me through the Director's comms. I wish GRANDDAD was sophisticated by my design as it now is under my... direct supervision." "... Just when I figure I had Dad pipped on the whole 'awesome technological daring do' a new challenger arrives." Gunn says, smiling slowly, eventually reaching ear to ear. ? The comic distances from the pair of humans before the vast computer, as the text gets smaller and smaller and trails off. "If you're on standard frequencies, Grandad, want to jump in and see my suit? I'd love to hear what you think about it! Mum and Dad gave me all your drawings, or copies of-.." "One step at a time, lad" Sonne hears... in his head "This nanobot system is EXTROADINARY... practically feels like telepathy..." Gunn's eyes go wide, looking as anyone would to hear someone in his brain. He looks to Waterstone. "So he -can- access the nanobots then. Good. You know that problem you mentioned to me about the mission? I think with Francis here, we just solved it. Francis, you can send your consciousness across dimensions, correct?" "Oh yes... it was -terribly- confusing the first few times that happened..." he says through the comms 19:59:12 Christopher Dean: Waterstone smiles at Sonne. "Would that solve the problem, Mr Gunn?" "... Yeaaaah I should figure so. I mean, providing GRANDDAD's OK with it." "Oh, my boy, do you know how long its been since I've had an adventure? I am, as you say, more than 'okay' with it." CUT Narration- "Prometheus Base, the briefing room, a day later." The briefing room has a large screen along the back wall, a desk in front of it with a black swivel chair, and then an arcing silver desk with eight chairs behind it. Sat alone in the chair in the panel, is Tonic. The automatic door behind her swishes opens.? She jumps, as Director Waterstone enters. "Calm down, kid just me. And one of your new teammates... this is my oldest kid, Reb." As she enters the room, to show Reb stood behind her in the doorway He waves a big kid wave.? "HI" Tonic waves nervously back. "Hi there..." Waterstone goes round the desk to sit in the Swivel Chair of Importance "How's it going?" Reb leans forward towards Tonic smiling. "...Umm...okay, I...guess?" She is very evidently not used to talking to children...at all. Reb sits down in a chair near the Swivel Chair of Importance. His head and shoulders are visible over the edge of the table. "Reb, this is Toni." "Hi Miss Toni."? Waterstone seems to be at least a little enjoying Toni's awkwardness. "It's Doctor...not Miss..." "Oh sorry miss...i mean Dr Toni" The door then opens, and Cain enters. Tonic? looks up, and double takes. Reb's eyes widen in pure child-like joy.? "Morning Cain, take a seat" says Waterstone.? Reb's mouth hangs wide.? "D...." Tonic fidgets with her goggles and tries not to stare.? "Good morning, Director," Cain chirps, riddled with snake-like charm. Stepping further into the room and moving toward the seat directly to the right of the one that would be in front of Waterstone, he slows momentarily, looking over the others.? "And... others." Reb snaps to. "Hello Mr Dinosaur!" "Unfortunately, we have Mr Psychic already, so you'll have to stick with Cain. Cain, this is Reb and Toni" says the Director. Reb? waves at his name Tonic stands nervously, offers a handshake, still trying and failing not to stare.? "...Hi...I'm D...Dr S...S...Stevens..." Cain stands behind the chair, claws held lightly at the top to swivel it to sitting position, but he is too busy regarding Reb to do so. He frowns briefly, looks on for a pause of curiosity, then eventually smiles, looking just slightly wicked.? Realising he has then left a handshake hanging, he returns it lightly, "Ah. Apologies, miss." he says, warmly. "...It's Doctor...not miss..." she fidgets on the spot. Reb stares at the dinosaur like it was the coolest thing ever! and as he's ten it might just be. "Ah, yes. Apologies" says Cain.? Tonic will go back to her seat and carry on looking at the table in awkwardness. "I do hope you don't intend to introduce everyone on the team individually, Director," he says sitting down, finishing with an almost quip-y "Unless you intend to field a rather small team."? Cain's tail hangs out over the very back of one of his arm rests, for reference. At which point the door opens again, as Master of Arms, Sonne Gunn and Mr Psychic enter "Looks like i don't have to... no wait, still waiting on Games Master. Morning everyone, please take a seat." "Laura...are you...completely sure I should be here...and not back in my lab..." says Tonic.? "Hi!" says Sonne.? Cain's smile strains for a moment as he sees the rest walk in, but it holds "Don't doubt my surety, Toni Stevens. I'll explain things soon enough" Waterstone declares.? "Hi everyone" Reb waves as he leans on the table with the other hand Tonic stares even more fixedly at the table after her surname is used. Master of Arms is frowning at the backs of Sonne and Mr Psychic as he walks in. As soon as he spots the others in the room, his head jerks back, physically recoiling at the sight. Sonne doesn't look that bothered by the mix of humans and reptiles, moving to sit at whatever chair is free. It protests a little at his armoured bulk, the high collar of his 'helmet' rises just over the ears and falls flat just before his chin. "Great to meet you all. I'm Sonne Gunn." "Hello Mr Gunn" says Reb,? looking the robot-suit over, almost as child-like as with the dinosaur.? Mr Psychic tips his hat to the others but gives a stern glance in Cain's direction. Cain quietly observes each member as they enter and sit, sometimes tapping his front two claws together Master of Arms stands to one side, arms folded. He glares instensely, disbelieving eyes panning slowly from face to face. Reb waves as Master of Arm's glance reaches his. The Master? lifts a brow to peer at Waterstone. The door swishes open, as Games master runs in, not out of breath. Tonic jumps again as Games Master runs in.? "Sorry there, Waterstone - got a bit - held up!"? ? He halts and looks about the room, giving respectful nods in turn to Gunn and then Cain. Reb waves to Games Master and then drops back into his seat, only head and shoulders visible again.? Waterstone raises an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Tetris again?" "It's - combat research -" he insists, whilst giving a? wave and smiling to the kid. "Block Master's an American villain. Don't think Tetris research is really gonna help that much. But nice try." Waterstone? leans back in her chair slightly. "Gotta be prepared for anything you know" says Games Master quietly, fidgetting slightly.? "America! I know that one. Big landmass, northern hemisphere. 'By the dawn's early light, what so proud... so on'." Gunn offers, helpfully. Cain's smile flickers again. She blinks vacantly at Gunn, and her expression gradually turns into one of roughly equivalent horror to when ? she was told about Random Man being let loose in her lab. "Thanks Sonne. Everybody here knows what America is... forgive Sonne, despite his appearance, this is his first time on Earth" says Waterstone.? "...Laura...sir...can I PLEASE go back to my lab..." Tonic calls, fidgetting again "If that is the case then you simply must take the time to sightsee once this operation is finished" says Psychic to Sonne.? Waterstone coughs loudly? and leans forward on her desk. "No, Toni. I need you here." The Games Master, feeling suddenly likes he's standing in the middle of the room, goes to find a seat. "Thank you. Right, proper introductions. And then we get this meeting going. Oh, firstly, need to make sure the final member is listening in." She puts her mobile phone out on the desk and turns it on.? "You there, GRANDDAD?" MOA seems to grudgingly take a seat. "Recieving loud and clear, madam" says the synthesised voice from the phone. "Good. All right. Welcome everyone to the first meeting of the Team Titan Think Tank." Sonne smiles good naturedly, finding this all very interesting. "Is that your Granddad Laura..does that mean he's my great grandad?" asks Reb.? "No dear, he's Sonne's Grandad. GRANDDAD is an acronym however, so you can all call him that." "Oh, sorry" "No worries little guy. My Grandad's big enough to share with you all." Reb smiles to Gunn.? Cain politely coughs, giving Waterstone a look "Simply put, he is a consciousness imbedded in an AI facility, not unlike this base's own consciousness, Red Base, who has the abillity to project himself through radio waves. He will be serving as this team's communications back here with the Base.? He's also an expert when it comes to computer systems and communications technologies, as well as tech in general, and he has the ability to interfere with and mask you from possible enemy computer systems" Waterstone continues "Sounds as if the two of us would get along rather famously" says Mr Psychic.? "It *sounds* as though he's going to be all but tactically necessary." "Oh he is going to be very tactically neccesary Cain, because I am sending this team into Titan City. And this isn't a quick snatch and grab or recon this time. I am planning to send the team in for the long haul. GRANDDAD will be able to give all information you gather directly to me, and have access to whatever info we can give him on this side when you need it. And, as long you all stay within 60ft of Sonne, he'll be able to broadcast through his own personal nanobots, and keep you masked and protected from those of Blitzkrieg, and any of his surveillance systems." "We're going to get real close, team." Gunn smirks, leaning forward onto his elbows. Tonic looks like a rabbit in headlights "Oh, I'm certain that's *exactly* what these people *all* wanted to hear..." Cain says, slinking back a little into his chair, giving glances of suspicion to not quite everyone MAO pulls a face like he's just bitten into a lemon, silenting groaning. "I get to hang out with a robot and a dinosaur..." Reb talks to himself softly Tonic gives Waterstone a pleading look. "He's not a robot, son. He's an..." Waterstone begins. "Artificial intelligence merged with a human consciousness" the mobile phone finishes "Hey, don't get wise, my scaled friend. I don't like the idea of keeping a half dozen strangers near to me any more than you do, but we've got to do it. For Titan City, and for the Supers who stayed behind. And what's more, to show that Blitzy guy who runs that town, cause it sure ain't him." says Sonne.? "Oh...i get to hang around with a dinosaur and a artiffical intelligent merged thingie, pretty sweet day," Reb smiles. "Then who *does* own Titan City, mister Gunn?" he asks, leaning into the table as well now, "Kaan'qsst perhaps? Or Wrench? Heaven forbid, *Bast*, should she feel bored enough?" "Laura?" Reb asks.? "I trust you recognise the names, sir. If Waterstone really does intend to send us all back into that place, I'm certain they're all going to be quite, quite relevant..." "I studied my file, Pal. The SASS doesn't train idiots, and I've worked my butt off to be worthy of it. No-one rules Titan City except those who live in it, and the people they elect as their voice. No Nazi Tin Can does, that's for sure." "Besides, once we have finished I'm sure their relevance will be relegated to little more than a prison registration list" says Mr Psychic.? Reb just smiles to Gunn "Yeah, we gonna kick Blitzkrieg's butt " he fist pumps. "That is my hope" says Waterstone "Or more specifically, your mission is to find a way to free the city from Blitzkrieg's nanite control." MAO rests his hands on the table, tapping a finger against it. He looks relieved when Waterstone speaks up again. "Your confidence continues to inspire, Mr. Psychic", Cain says without irony, dipping his head to the gentleman, before turning his head to Waterstone and blanking the rest "Very well, Director. But I must ask... why now? Four years of progress, doing what we can to whittle away the problem... and now, suddenly, you feel the need to throw together what looks like whoever you could get your hands on?" Tonic nods in enthausiastic agreement with Cain. "It took four years, Cain, of learning every little bit about the city, trying to find the best way to deal with a very difficult problem, whilst I am also trying to hold together the super-hero teams of every UN ? nation, along with dealing with alien refugees that like to think they are gods in Greece, trying to remotely manage a remote refuge at the edge of our solar sytem for thosuand of species fleeing a coming cosmic invasion at the hands of the Kraan which is due to reach this planet over the next few years if our defences don't hold..." Waterstone? stands up and stares down the velociraptor, though? her tone of voice remains the same, controlled.? MOA watches Waterstone with interest.? "Thats why. And if you think this team is 'thrown together' simply cos there is a kid, an AI, a overly nervous girl and yourself in the room, then you aren't as experienced with super-hero teams as your files would indicate." Reb throws Cain a 'you tell him ma' look. Tonic mutters "I'm twenty six..." "Cynicism is welcome in constructive quantities, Cain. I appreciate your dubious take to the team, but Mrs Waterstone is a professional, as are we all. We can do the job laid out before us" says Sonne.? "I'd hardly refer to Mister Gunn as 'a kid'. Perhaps a tad out of touch with geography, but he seems confident that it won't let that hinder him" Cain counter.? The Games Master sits up in his chair.? "We've got the team, we've got the aim. Let's do this."? He punches one fist into the palm of his other. Sonne sends a reassuring, and thankful, smile to TGM.? "Trust me Cain, I know my team. Speaking of which...May I now finally get to some proper introducitons before we continue?" "Please", Cain says, clearly biting back on words, trying to get comfortable "Well, I believe Sonne has already made his parentage rather clear. He is everything the tech genius his father was, and also, has been drafted in due to his particular knowledge of nanites. Due to having his own personal system within his body, made by his father and adapted from nanites created by none other than the Kraan Overmind. Tommy had made a nanite cure extrapolated from a similar cure given to use by the aforementioned Bast.Since we are without him, I am hoping that Sonne here might be able to help in that regard. The machine Gunn used is still in the city, but it may have been comprimised or discovered by now.? He also has his own power armour, like his parents before him, so he's no combat slouch, and has been fully trained at the Space Acadamy for Sentient Supers on Last Bastion." "They picked me up fresh out of graduation, but I can handle myself and anything Blitzy can throw at us. And throw it back at him", Sonne says with the usual confidence.? "Anything else you'd like to add to your resumee?" Waterstone asks Sonne "Well, I'd mention I made my suit. It's about 109% outstripping my Father's at the moment but I stand on the shoulders of giants, as the saying goes. But with my GRANDDAD's Smarts and my modern know how, we'll be able to do pretty much any field repairs that are needed. Goes both ways if we need anything shutting down." "Hi everyone i'm Reb Born, i'm Laura's adopted son." Reb smiles to them all waving back and forth enthusiatically "I'm currently top of my class and a perfect attendance record," he leaves it at that then sudden he raises his hand up "OH i also have the ability to stimulate your body's cells; this enables me to heal your bodies if you get hurt. I can turn injures that take days to heal into mere hours, tops. So far, via experimentation in my spare time, my ablity to stimulate and control bodily tissue is limited to healing damaged tissues only", he ponders "I theorise that this power could have multiple applications if I had more time to full develop it, but healing should be good enough for now, i hope gentlemen and lady." His tone drops from fun loving kid to ponderous Dr kid. Gunn dons his best 'Not bad' face, looking impressed. "Thank you, Reb. And its Director Waterstone at work, okay?" "sorry Laura... Director Waterstone... sorry." Reb rubs the back of his head "To think I had never before this moment witnessed a hero with the power of 'enthusiasm'"? Cain muses to himself, eyeing the boy before returning to his apparently generic "thinking." MOA just stares, mystified by the stream of words that Reb just unleashed on them all. "May as well let you continue to properly introduce yourselves. Cain?" "Eheh. Apparently I *do* need an introduction." he says, more quietly throwing in "Isn't *that* a delightful change...? My name is Cain. Back in Titan City, I confess, it typically bore the title 'Cut-Throat' before it. These are not times I'm proud of... and I intend to do all I can to make up for the horrors my master had used me for, and to take the city back.? I was a member of the team that did this to the city. You can be sure I'll know a thing or two about undoing it.? As far as powers are concerned, I have some morphic abilities... they mimic those of my former minions, who I'd advise you read up on... but primarily, I should think you'll be relying on my reputation as a genius tactician."? Would you say I've missed anything? Sir?" he asks, looking at Mister Psychic, "Madam?" then to Waterstone. Reb looks Cain over, the eyes of child like joy faded to calcuating, but the smile never leaves his face. MOA stares intently as he listens, suddenly very interested in what Cain has to say. The Games Master nods his respect. "Sums it up well enough. Thank your for your honesty Cain. I have indeed brought in Cain here for his knowledge of group tactics, but primarily, as he says, for his knowledge of the enemy, of how they think and might think. Any who have worries regarding his background... he did help save the city from worse destruction after what the other Tyrants did, his army fought the demons, and they fought the time travelling Kraan, before we evacced the city. That was four years ago, and despite reservations he may have, he is still with us. That speaks volumes to me. I hope it does to you as well." "Whilst I do admit that I do not appreciate the blood of my own comrades on this fellow's hands I am willing to overlook it for the sake of this alliance and shall see his actions speak for his words" says Mr Psychic.? "Thank you, for your honesty as well", Waterstone says. "And you may as well introduce yourself, for those that don't know their 60s super heroes, at least." Reb turns to Mr Psychic as if he were not unlike a god. "Yes, of course," He clears his throat, "I am known as Mr Psychic. I have done battle with Blitzkrieg in the 1960s many times before. However, I have been journeying through time itself for a good while since those days. I finally re-emerged in Titan City but it seems I was out by a few decades, just in time to aid the evacuation of the fine citizens caught in Blitzkrieg's latest plan. I am an inventor by trade, mastering in the art of mind control and, as I'm sure you can guess from my name, telekinetic ability." Tasha has pulled out a pad and is writing notes, but the end of her pen has been chewed thoroughly out of nerves. The reader can see that each line is separated by the words 'Why Am I Here?" Reb applauds Mr Psychic,? then realises he is the only one and promptly stops,? but still gives him a look of sheer fanboy. Mr Psychic continues. "My abilities also extend to several sciences, such as electronics and psychology, and I am versed in several languages should the need arise." "Thank you, Psychic. Toni?" Tonic fidgets, adjusts her goggles and stands up, avoiding eye contact with anybody else "Um...I'm...I'm Dr Bethoni Stevens...I'm an inorganic chemist...and I've been heading the Surge and Nullifier research for...um...four years now...and...um...I don't really know why I'm here..." "For those that don't know, Surge, as the drug that now safely either amplifies super powered individuals or gives powers to 'oridnary' individuals has been helping propel the GSPD's induction numbers for years now, under DR Steven's direction.? And Nullifier is still used, as it was when the GSPD was first started, to safely and permanently nullify the powers of super-powered criminals that repeat offend and don't agree to serve under us, as Cain has. Of course, some of you may be thinking why someone whose good in a chemistry lab is here, as she is.? Well... Blitzkrieg also has Surge and Nullfier. He has its creator, Bethoni's grandfather, Graham, under his control. On prior missions to the city, his entire militia, the remains of the city's police and tis all tis standing army, have been upgraded with Nullifier weaponry, and enhanced with Surge. Also, all of his villains have been upgraded with it.? So, i have called you in, Toni, for your knowledge of the two drugs that serve as one of our enemy's greatest weapons. And the fact that you have been developing prototypes to utilise these drugs as weapons yes, so we can Nullify supercirminal in the field, if we have to? ? Well, i'd like you to take them into the field." "...And new versions of it as well...by altering the structure at the molecular level and substituting a molecule of hydrogen with one of ionised carbon 14...I'll...um...stop talking now..." Tonic? manages to go from excited back to terrified rabbit over the course of three words in that sentence "As you can see everyone, we have our chemical expert. Oh, and she could also turn a titanium wall into a pile of salt if she wanted to. Don't sell yourself short, lady. Technically, you're the most powerful superhuman on this team." "Super cool Miss Toni...Dr Toni... sorry" Toni gives a nervous smile. "Sounds like fascinating work, Doctor" says Sonne.? "I spoke with PR, and they suggested Tonic. Sound good, Doctor Toni?" "...It's what the lab techs call me anyway..." "Even better. Master of Arms?" He inclines his head, folding his hands on the table. "You may all call me Yu, for simplicity's sake."? ? He clears his throat before continuing. "I know several martial arts, and have served with Team Titan China during these four years. I have a device that allows personal teleportation. I have an understanding of ancient rites, with which I may imbue... special properties to our equipment, or augment our abilities.? Additionally, I have an understanding of the human mind, and can read more into a person than they know themselves." He glances from face to face. "I will also be training you all to work as a team in the coming days."? Cain quickly looks at Yu, his eyes narrowing momentarily "I am hoping that Yu and Cain's combined knowledge of strategy and tactics can help bind you all as a team before I send you guys anywhere near the field" Waterstone adds.? Yu returns Cain's look, his own carefully neutral. "Your insight and training will be invaluable, Yu. I look forward to working with you to help us all work together", says Sonne.? Cain takes on a smile, then a contented nod.? "That's addressed that worry then." Tonic has gone back to taking notes. "Indeed. Knowing an ally's strengths is paramount to working one's own strengths alongside them" adds Mr Psychic.? "Indeed... perhaps this *can* work..." Cain muses. Yu looks at them all, his mind working. "Perhaps it can. I see that there might be more than what first impressions reveal." Reb's once concerned look to Master of Arms turns into one more ponderous. "...which, is a potent weapon, in of itself. However, we are not quite fininshed with introductions." He turns to regard The Games Master.? End of issue '''"Think Tank Symposium"- The Letters Page (This bit is my players asking questions about the game before the game proper starts.)? Do you think this comic book heroes are good role models? I read a comic where a man shoots someone, therefore I assume all comics are the same. So I ask what are you going to do about violence in comics and naughty words Mr Violence and Filth Peddlar!"The inclusion of a child on the team was very deliberate, with this issue in mind.,. His presence ensures that the heroes won't be as able to make the same mistakes that they often make, may have to take the less brutal actions that have become typical, and so on. As for violence... there will still be plenty of that, I'm sorry. But, the comic is also about thinking through your problems!"? Can you list the current canonical super heros that are in peril within the Dimension Rift at the current time of writing?"As shown in issue one, Team Titan Black and Tommy Gunn stayed behind to allow the rest of Team Titan to retreat. Waterstone also mentioned to Games Master about losing a brother, though neither of these people has been seen by the reader before. There may also be others lost on the prior missions hinted at... you'll just have to find out."? Your current 'team' includes a small child, a teenager on crutches, a woman who jumps at her own shadow and a dinosaur...how on earth do you plan to make them work together?"That might just be the story I am about to tell! Wait and see, I hope you'll enjoy. The team is more logically arranged than it appears, though there is no denying of Waterstone's desperation at this point either."